Charmer (5e Class)
The Charmer "Peace? Harmony? Order? I deny your world and everything in it!" ''-Denys Geneolgia, also known as Charmer Oblivion, the most infamous charmer of all'' A man in a dark cloak with a black half-mask stands against four foes, a paladin, a dark knight, a cleric, and a rogue, wielding a sword in one hand. His foes attempt to attack him, however their attacks are rendered useless by his abilities. He slashes at one, then another, dealing more damage than they would ever expect to see from such a foe. They keep attacking, and do not even dent him, as a burst of gleaming radiance comes from the man, decimating all of his foes in one fell swoop. Creating a Charmer When creating a charmer character, think about how your character became an emperor of the battlefield. Were they related to a commander or leader already, and wished to follow in their footsteps? Did they study in an academy, or did they merely pick things up on the go? Is the legion that they served for still active, or has it disbanded for whatever reason? Ask your DM about how charmer legions function in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make a Charmer quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Strength, followed by Charisma. Second, choose the noble or soldier background. Finally, choose a longsword, and a diplomat's pack. Class Features As a Charmer you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Charmer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Charmer level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: Simple weapons, whips Tools: None Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Arcana, Deception, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a whip or ''(b) ''any simple weapon * (''a) an explorer's pack or (b'') a monster hunter's pack * two daggers & a 1/2 CR or lower beast that is enslaved by you '''Table: The Charmer' Enslave Your charismatic personality and force of your will enables you to enslave creatures that are too primal to understand the world around them. As an action, you can attempt to enslave a creature within touch radius of yourself. The creature must follow the following restrictions, and you must have a free slot on your Enslaved Minions table. * It must have an Intelligence score of 3 or lower. * It must be a beast-type creature. * It must be a CR equal to or lower than the Max Minion CR, as shown on the Charmer table. If the beast follows these restrictions, you then make a Charisma saving throw, with a DC equal to 5 + the amount of hit dice the creature has. On a failure, the DC is increased by 5 on your next attempt. On a success, the creature is enslaved. Minions As a charmer, you possess an amount of minions as shown on the Charmer table. You cannot exceed this maximum. Creatures that you enslave gain the following benefits. * They lose their Multiattack feature, if they have any. * They use your Proficiency bonus, instead of their own. * If a creature is slain, you can return it to life. With 2 hours of meditation and 50 gold pieces worth of ashes and rare spices per CR the creature had, you call forth the spirit of your slain creature and create a new body for it. * They understand all languages you know, but cannot speak them. * When you take a long rest, all inactive minions are treated as having taken a long rest, as well. Additionally, you may only have one minion out at a time. As a bonus action, you can place your current minion into a demiplane where all of your creatures you do not currently have out reside, and bring out a new minion at a point within 15 feet of yourself. Command Your enslaved creatures must be commanded by you to act. As an action, you can make your currently active minion make one melee or ranged weapon attack, as well as move up to its movement speed. Release Sometimes, you do not wish to hold onto creatures that you have enslaved. As a 1-hour ritual per CR of the enslaved creature you choose to release, you may release your ties with a creature of your choice. It loses all benefits it gains from being one of your enslaved creatures, and is no longer considered one of your minions. Master's Emblem Starting at 2nd level, you choose an emblem that brands you as a charmer, and allows you to command more than just beasts. Your choice grants you features at 2nd, 6th, 11th, and 15th levels. Call Creatures At 3rd level, you gain the ability to call upon weaker creatures, when you require them. As a 1-hour ritual, you can call upon a 1/2 CR creature of a creature type you can enslave, at a point within 15 feet of yourself. The creature is immediately hostile towards you. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Command Beginning at 5th level, when you command an enslaved creature to make a melee or ranged weapon attack, it can make two weapon attacks instead of just one. Party Starting at 6th level, your vast amount of creatures has a restriction placed upon it. You may only have 6 creatures in a usable state, known as your 'party'. Creatures in your party are able to be sent out as a bonus action, while every other creature cannot be accessed while not in your party. After a long rest, you may change your party. Partnered Beast At 7th level, you are able to choose a creature to become your partner. As a 10-minute ritual with an enslaved creature of your choice, you make it your partner. Your partner gains the following benefits. * Your partner's Intelligence score increases to 10. * Your partner shares your ideal, and gains the bond "I would rather die than see my master in pain." * Your partner adds your proficiency bonus to its armor class and damage rolls. * The time and cost for reviving your partner is halved. If you do this 10-minute ritual with another enslaved creature, your previous partner loses these benefits. Bypass Emblem Starting at 9th level, you are able to have one minion that ignores your creature type restrictions. This one minion can be any creature type except for humanoid, however all other restrictions apply to it. If you replace this enslaved creature with another, it may be any creature type except humanoid. Power Command Beginning at 10th level, your commands can make the strongest powers of creatures you command become a reality. As an action, you can make your currently active minion use any attack it has, regardless of if it is a spell, Recharge (5-6), or other. After using this feature on an enslaved creature, it must take a long rest before using it on it again. Improved Enslave At 13th level, you can enslave smarter creatures. You can now use Enslave on creatures with an Intelligence score of 6 or lower. Put Your Heart Into It Starting at 14th level, you can choose to make your enslaved creature hang on, after a powerful blow. As a reaction to your minion being reduced to 0 hit points or lower, you can choose for it to be reduced to 1 hit point, instead. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Speed and Power Beginning at 17th level, when you use Power Command on an enslaved creature, you may use your bonus action to command it to make one weapon attack. Master Enslave At 18th level, your abilities enable you to enslave the smartest of creatures you are able to enslave. Your Enslave now works on creatures with an Intelligence score of 9 or lower. Ignore Restrictions By 20th level, your emblem now glows with the power of all creatures. You may now Enslave creatures of all creature types, except for humanoids. Diabolism Emblem The Diabolism Emblem enables the wielder to control fiends of all varieties, and use their signature power of hellfire to burn their foes to ashes. Diabolic Master When you choose this emblem, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to enslave fiend-type creatures. Demon Rune Additionally, at 2nd level, you gain a demonic rune on one of your hands, enabling you to cast spells of hellfire. You have a number of charges equal to half of your Charmer level (rounded down). As a bonus action, you can expend 1 or more charges to cast a spell of your choice, using your Charisma as your spellcasting ability, from the following list: burning hands ''(1 charge), ''scorching ray ''(3 charges), ''fireball ''(5 charges). You regain all charges after a long rest. '''Hellfire' Starting at 6th level, the flames of yourself and your minions burns brighter than the flames of the mortal plane. Fire damage from yourself and your enslaved creatures ignores fire resistance, and treats fire immunity as resistance. Obsidian Skin At 11th level, your frequent dealings with flame enables you to shrug off blows from fire easily. You and your minions gain immunity to fire-type damage. Legendary Fiend By 15th level, the powers of diabolism have allowed you to control one fiend, and raise it above the rest. You may have one fiend-type creature enslaved that is one CR higher than your maximum allowed, and that one fiend-type creature is given the following benefit. * All their weapon attacks deal an additional 1d8 fire damage. Necromancy Emblem Those who possess the Necromancy Emblem gain powers over the forces of life and death, able to bridge the gap and turn corpses into minions. Undead Master When you choose this emblem, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to enslave undead-type creatures. Dark Acolyte Additionally, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to control darkness itself. As a bonus action, you can make a ranged spell attack against a creature within 60 feet of yourself, using your Charisma as your spellcasting ability, dealing 1d8 necrotic damage on a hit. This necrotic damage increases by 1d8 at 5th (2d8), 11th (3d8), and 17th (4d8) Charmer levels. Necromancer Starting at 6th level, you gain the ability to raise corpses to do your bidding. You gain the ability to cast animate dead, without a spell slot or components. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Undead Lord At 11th level, your abilities of controlling the undead further themselves in power. Undead raised by your Necromancer feature remain under your control for 48 hours. Legendary Undead By 15th level, your powers over life and death enable you to control one exceptionally powerful corpse. You may have one undead-type creature enslaved that is one CR higher than your maximum allowed, and that one undead-type creature is given the following benefits. * It is immune to being turned by Turn Undead. * It is immune to radiant-type damage. Gardener Emblem Masters who wield the Gardener Emblem are able to turn the plants of the world into minions, changing their shape and letting them move to allow them to be servants. Nature Master When you choose this emblem, at 2nd level, you gain the ability to enslave plant-type creatures. Vine Whip Additionally, at 2nd level, vines wrap around your arms like whips. As a bonus action, you can make a melee weapon attack against a creature within 10 feet of yourself, with a whip. At 5th Charmer level, you may attack twice when you do this. Seed of Life Starting at 6th level, you have a pool of healing power that replenishes when you take a long rest. With that pool, you can restore a total number of hit points equal to your charmer level × 3. As a bonus action, you can touch a creature you have enslaved and draw power from the pool to restore a number of hit points to that creature, up to the maximum amount remaining in your pool. Ensnare At 11th level, the plants of the world listen to your call. As a bonus action, you can cast entangle, however a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) automatically succeed on their saving throw. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Legendary Plant By 15th level, the powers of nature itself have allowed you to control an exceptional plant. You may have one plant-type creature enslaved that is one CR higher than your maximum allowed, and that one plant-type creature is given the following benefits. * As a reaction to being hit, it can send spores all around itself, dealing 1d12 poison damage to all creatures within 5 feet of itself. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Charmer class, you must meet these prerequisites: Charisma 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Charmer class, you gain the following proficiencies: simple weapons, whips #WhoNeedsEnchantmentWizards Oncie Was Here But seriously, Bando, why do you hate wizards so much Category:Classes